A Story of a humar
by coolcat humar
Summary: A HUmar. A planet. An explosion. A mission. Enjoy my first fan fic ever. R&R with the fact I do know I am a bad speller.
1. Prolog

(Disclaimer:I only own a copy of the game but all the characters that are ogrinals are MINE...But chances are if you ask me I will let you use them.

Authors notes:I plan on making this a sieries this is the first one enjoy)

I remember the day that started it all. The day that would start many days of death, sadness, deception, everything. The day that made the hardest days of my life come to me. Who am I you ask? I am John. However, my hunter name is COOLCAT. I am a well-known HUmar. I am known for my skills as a hunter. I am one of the top hunters known. I was drafted for a pioneer project. Our home world was tarring itself apart and we had no way to stop it. Therefore how the pioneer project started. There were two ships. Pioneer 1 and Pioneer 2. Each ship was identical and could hold 30,000 people. Pioneer 1 was sent first with the best military and some of the great hunters known. All the top scientists were on there as well. It set off to find another planet suitable for us. Then later Pioneer 2 set off to try to find a planet. I was drafted to go on the second ship as I said before. We had received word from pioneer 1 that there was a planet suitable for us. It took us seven years to get to this planet but we finally got there. Ragol. That's what it was called. It seemed like the perfect planet for us. Just as we were opening communications with the central dome a mysterious explosion accured on the planets surface taking out the central dome and all communications were lost. None from pioneer 1 had seemed to be alive. That's when I got involved. This is my story.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sitting on my couch at my home on the pioneer 2. I had heard about the explosion at the time. I was reading about it in the news. I heard my phone ring. I didn't feel like getting up to anwser it though. I would let the machine just pick it up. I listened to the phone ring four times. Finally, I heard the machine.

"Leave a message after the tone for John." I heard my machine.

"Hunter COOLCAT, this is principle Taylor. I need you to come down to my office ASAP!" I heard the principle, who was the president of pioneer 2, say on my machine. It seemed like I was going to have something from the government. I didn't know what but something. I put down what I was reading and got up, moaning. I then let out a sigh as I walked to my door. I watched it open automatically. Then as I walked out it closed behind me. Locking. I looked around, wondering if there were any criminals around. I lived in a safe, rich area. It was a habit of mine. I hoped it was a mission that the government was going to give me. I didn't want the money. I wanted the action.

Walking down the block to the telaporter I looked around taking in the area where I lived in. There was grass, trees, flowers. All being grown by artificial light. But soon that would all change for them. Well assuming this would be over soon. I walked over to the telaporter and selected the area I wanted to go to. I wanted to go the shopping district. That's where all the shops were, along with the check room and all the other places people would hang out in. I told it to take me there and in an instant I was there.

I looked around. Seeing all the people hanging out or just standing there. It was a friendly area. I didn't care much though. For I had business here. I needed to get there now. I walked over to my left. I walked past people with out saying hi or anything. My job was to keep those people safe. Along with other hunters, and with the military. Also no one said hi to me. I stopped and turned to my left again. I looked at a telaporter. It was to Taylor's office. I took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. I then walked inside and I appeared inside the office of the Taylor. I walked over to him. I looked around as I walked. The place was very organized. Scientists working at their computers, the sectary working at her desk. In the ver back of the room and also middle of the, room stood Taylor. I walked over to him. My pace quickened. I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. Just leave and proform my mission. I stopped in front of Taylor's desk. I looked right at him. He was wearing a green trench coat.

"Are you Hunter COOLCAT?" asked Taylor. I nodded.

"I asked for you because you are a skilled Hunter," he said standing up straight, "I'm sure you've heard of the explosion?" he continued. Again I nodded.

"We are trying to find out the cause of this. We've sent down unmanned probes but we've lost communication with them. So we are going to send Hunters down there." he stated, "the telaporter is working now." he again stated.

"Go to my secretary for more details," he said and as I turned around he started to say something "umm…Could you?…Oh never mind." he said sounding kind of wanting something. I wondered in the back of my mind what he was going to ask. I turned to his sectary. "It's simple. Go down to the surface of Ragol and report any data we might want to know." she said nicely. I turned around.

"Uh could you…." she started. I turned around.

"The principle's only daughter was on the Pioneer 1," she began, "Red Ring Rico." she said seriously. I was shocked. The Red Ring Rico was Taylor's daughter? Red Ring Rico was not only a skilled hunter but a very smart scientist.

"He's in no position to a such a personal favor…Find Rico please." she pleaded in a whisper.

"I will." I replied. I turned and started to walk out. I walked right into the telaporter and disappeared.

I appeared back in the shopping district again. I looked to my left. There I saw a closed giant door with two guards standing in front of it. I glared at them both. They glared at me as I walked by. I walked right by them going to the hunters guild. I never really like guards. Hunters and Guards never got along. Why don't we get along? Cause the guards are jackasses. I walked up to the lady wearing blue. "Hello any quests?" I asked.

"Yes here's the list." she said pulling out a list. She gave it to me. There were three quests.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I chose the first one. It was about helping out someone. The clients name was Zidd. He stood in front of me. God damn he was ugly. He was wearing a purple outfit and a orange bandana covering his whole head. His green eyes were kind creepy. And that beard looked like it needed to be shaved badly.

"Thank you for accepting my quest." said Zidd nodding his head slightly. I nodded back. "I sent a Hunter to the surface of Ragol to get a data disk. But I havn't heard from in a while and I'm getting worried. I need two hunters for this job. Go talk to the purple HUcast over there and bring him here and I will give you the rest of the information and your quest." He continued.

I looked at the HUcast he was talking about. I walked over to him. "I assume you're my new partner." said the HUcast. I nodded. "Lets go then." said the HUcast walking over to Zidd. I followed him. "This is Kireek he's a pro." said Zidd.

Zidd had given us our quest and we already were in the forest. I had no idea about any of this. Off in the distince I could see the central dome. The fresh air smelt great. Best of all. I could kill stuff. Ah the wonders of nature. It made me think of life back on coral. But it wasn't this good because of the technology present on the planet. So it was mostly metal buildings and roads. But we did have fresh air. Fresh air you can't get on the pioneer 2. I felt wind blow through my hair. I had forgotten what that felt like since the only wind on the pioneer2 was the AC in my house. Not fresh air. I smiled looking around some more. I listened to the running water. But my bubble was bursted when I heard Kireek's muffled voice. "Lets go." he said twirling his weapon. It was a sythe with a cool rainbowish colored blade. I looked at him.

"So lets get started." I said looking at my weapon. I was using a stag cuterly. I loved the color red. This baby was a twin saber type weapon. Kireek walked ahead of me and I followed. I twirled my Stag as I did along the way. Kireek stopped at the laser fence in front of us. It was blue and it kept having this down motion.

"This is a laser fence. This keeps out the creatures of Ragol from getting to the teleporter and some how getting on the pioneer 2." Kireek said looking at me. I looked at it with interest. How the hell would a creature be able to use the teleporter anyways?


End file.
